The Cure for Inhibition
by RavenStyx
Summary: Blindness was a cure for cowardice, as touch was the cure for inhibition. Rated M for sexual content. Mature audiences only, please.


_Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima._

 ** _Warnings:_** Sexual content. **Rated M.** Mature audiences only, please.

 ** _The Cure for Inhibition_**

* * *

There was no sense in the world. At least, not much. There were things that let him know without a _doubt_ this was happening, undisputable things. The red drapes at his back, for instance. Crushed velvet the colour of candied apples in his hand and against his neck was very, very material. His toes getting crunched in the shiny leather dress shoes that were built for style and not comfort. The sweat that gathered at his temples—despite the weather outside, it was _too hot_ for a suit—and the cold mouth on his. As for how they _got_ there, though… it was a mystery and most mysteries were better left unsolved. Natsu returned the kiss, getting lost in the apposition. He thought it was that apposition that brought this on. It was definitely what let it continue.

Scruff scratched his face and his lip. Kissing men was totally different than what he was used to. It was odd to feel a chest and not have plump, overlarge orbs fill his hand. It was odd to feel Gray pressing his hips into his and feel his erection, his body telling the truth his mouth refused to murmur. He liked this, he liked it quite a bit. If Gray's body didn't betray him, his haggard breath and his groans would. Rocking hips made for loose lips.

Beneath the layer of his suit and through the thick velvet drapes, Natsu felt winter's fingers slip through Mercurius' window and into his skin. The chill they brought cut through all of the celebratory wine, all of the distant voices drifting up from the ballroom, and hammered him very firmly into _this room_ where Gray grabbed at the buttons of the blue dress shirt Natsu had dug out of the back rack in some clothing shop that morning, and undid them with frightening surety. He wasn't sure what Gray intended to _do_ once the shirt was undone.

Uncertainty wasn't something that made him stop Gray's progress. It only made him close his eyes. Blindness was a cure for cowardice, as touch was the cure for inhibition.

Fabric disappeared, allowing for calloused and cold hands to trace over his bare skin. Natsu kept his eyes _closed._ He didn't imagine this was Lucy, though he was sure that once they were done here, she'd want to go back to the hotel room and have him practice something very similar on her, he imagined that this was something that he knew how to do.

And then he did it.

Fingers weren't meant to be clumsy. They were delicate tools capable of feeling _so much_. Not tonight. They were nearly useless to Natsu as he fought to get Gray's shirt undone. With some effort and some patience he didn't think he possessed, he won the battle.

Now he didn't know what to do with the spoils. Last-second before panic spilled in, his fingers remembered what they were good for, traversing a canvass of cold, cold skin. Gray was ahead of him, grabbing his belt and undoing it with surprising ability. The button of his pants went the same way, without much effort.

Voices in the hall calling his name finally brought Natsu's eyes open. He looked at the door he'd sealed and locked. It remained in place even as voices and hands sought entry.

Gray didn't hesitate, not even a fraction. He pulled Natsu out of his pants and rubbed with sure strokes, not in a way Natsu was used to, but still in a way that felt good, alleviating one of the most pleasant aches he'd ever had the misfortune of feeling. The voices disappeared. His eyes closed again, his hands went seeking. Pants posed less of an obstacle than shirts, if that were possible. He didn't allow for hesitation and uncertainty had no foothold.

Gray's body was warmer here, and as rigid as Natsu imagined. He earned himself another low grunt of pleasure when he stroked. Inexperience didn't matter much; he did what he liked to do to himself. The hand on his cock tightened and quickened. He'd never thought of himself as 'shotgun'. At least, not since he was seventeen, looking at his first vagina, but he could come now. Gray seemed determined to make that a reality, his kiss turning sloppy as all of his attention turned toward _this._ His strokes got faster and shorter. Natsu mimicked his movements thoughtlessly, caught in some kind of trance, and tipped his hips forward. His body brushed Gray's in a way he never thought he'd enjoy.

Breaking their kiss meant a loss of contact, but he could bow his head and watch. Gray's forehead met his, his free hand cupped the back of Natsu's neck. Being watched brought on a level of excitement Natsu wasn't prepared for. It roared through him like a wildfire. Everything tightened, bringing him to a place of enjoyment where minutes felt like blinks of an eye. Gray pushed his hips forward, making their bodies meet again and grunted lewdly. The sound burned right through Natsu. There wasn't any time to warn or prepare, he came with a noise he didn't think he could make and with more force than he suspected, getting it on Gray's hand, his abdomen, even his pants.

He'd slowed his ministrations in the shocking euphoria. Gray grabbed his hand and made him jerk faster. Natsu didn't have to wait long for the same treatment. The hot spray on his skin was better than what he thought it was going to be. For seconds.

Gray's fingers tightened on his neck and loosened on his wrist; the come cooled on his skin. Reality started to come back. Natsu licked his lips and tasted another man's saliva. It wasn't Lucy's, though it should have been. _Would_ have been if he had met her out on the balcony half an hour ago like she asked.

That was sobering. He released Gray like he'd been burned and looked for something to wipe his body off with. There was nothing. Drapes. Tasteless; it'd have to do.

In his periphery, Natsu watched Gray straighten and let out a long, uneven breath; he was just as off balance. Natsu pulled up his pants, not interested in thoroughness. He barely looked at Gray as he said, "Don't tell anyone about this."

Gray said nothing. Natsu trusted he'd be quiet: as touch was the cure for inhibition, fear was the cure for candour.

* * *

(… voilà?)


End file.
